Allô ?
by MaeLyMiu
Summary: Quand on y pense leur relation a toujours été spéciale. Un exemple ? Leur rencontre pour le moins unique. Tout avait commencé il y a six ans dans cette cabine téléphonique. Un appel, sans but précis, même pas sûre d'avoir une réponse, une gamine un peu perdue avait fait ce numéro au hasard en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Puis il eut cette conversation... /UA/


_**Chapitre 1°) **_

La musique à fond, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer afin de faire ses devoirs. Pour y arriver il fallait qu'elle réussisse à ignorer sa meilleure amie, sautant sur son lit et chantant à tue-tête la chanson qui passait actuellement à la radio. Commençant à désespérer, la plus sérieuse des deux souffla et commença à jouer avec une mèche ondulée de ses cheveux noirs avant d'attraper son portable qui affichait dix-huit heures quarante-sept. Elle se résigna et abandonna sa dissertation de littérature japonaise. La jeune de fille terminerai demain, pour l'heure elle profiterait de ce moment avec son amie. Elle se tourna pour la regarder. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses longs cheveux roses voire rouges qui bougeaient selon ses mouvements de tête et ses sauts. Ses yeux bruns assez foncés étaient remplis de malice. La nature avait été généreuse, elle avait une taille et une corpulence correcte. Sa meilleure amie était vraiment jolie. La brune sourit et interpella la voltigeuse:

**"Tayuya ! Arrête de sauter sur mon lit j'apprécierai que tu ne brises pas les lattes ! **Cria-t-elle pour que celle-ci l'entende.

**-Dis que je suis grosse pendant que t'y es ! **

La jeune fille assise sur sa chaise de bureau lui fit son plus beau sourire.

**-Bah je n'osai pas te le dire mais maintenant que tu en parles..." **

Pour toute réponse elle se prit un coussin dans la tête, s'ensuit une terrible bataille de coussin, couverture et peluche. Oui la propriétaire de la chambre avait un mal fou à se séparer de certains objets dont quelques peluches. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a dix-huit ans qu'il faut obligatoirement jeter ses souvenirs d'enfance ! Les deux amies une fois leur conflit fini s'étaient écroulé sur le lit morte de rire avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquée. Tayuya regarda sa camarade se redresser vivement afin d'aller éteindre la musique puis partir en trombe hors de la chambre. Elle entendit crier son amie en bas des escaliers:

** "Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais passé ?!" **

La voix venait de la cuisine. Tayuya cru bon de sortir de la chambre à son tour et descendit avec une incroyable lenteur les marches de l'escalier et finit par se stoppa à la dernière.

**"Si on te demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas. **

**- Parce que tu crois que cette réponse me suffit ? Ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu n'étais pas rentré et... **

**- Putain... Seshiru ne commence pas !"** Coupa le propriétaire des lieux qui était également le tuteur légal de la meilleure amie de Tayuya.

L'interpellée ne réagit pas tout de suite et baissa la tête. Après quelques minutes de silence la dénommée Seshiru prit la direction de sa chambre après avoir déclaré à son tuteur d'une faible voix:

**"Ça m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour toi ..." **

Les deux adolescentes depuis leur retour dans la chambre, n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. L'une ne sachant pas quoi dire devant les yeux de jade de son amie qui exprimaient un air absent. L'autre n'était pas capable d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourquoi il était aussi distant avec elle depuis ces derniers mois ? Elle savait que LA règle la plus importante au sein de cette maison était qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien au sujet de l'Akatsuki mais cela ne justifiait pas son comportement froid à son égard... En bas, le seul homme de cette maison ruminait intérieurement. Il avait parlé avec un ton plus rêche qu'il ne l'avait voulu et il ne connaissait que trop bien l'émotivité de l'adolescence. Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois se dit l'akatsukien. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de monter lui aussi et fut surpris de voir sa chambre impeccable. Ses affaires ne trainaient plus un peu partout, le sol avait été lavé, son lit fait et un petit mot était posé sur sa table de nuit. Il s'approcha et saisit le mot avec précaution avant de lire:

_"Je pense que tu seras fatigué en rentrant et pour te faciliter l'accès jusqu'à ton lit je me suis permise de ranger et par la même occasion nettoyer ta chambre. Je n'ai touché qu'aux affaires qui traînaient ne t'en fait pas. Pendant que j'y pense si tu as faim, tu as juste à faire réchauffer ce qu'il y a dans le micro-ondes. Dors bien, 'shiru." _

Le jeune homme prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'était pas rare que la jeune fille lui fasse ce genre de petites attentions depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui. Déjà quatre ans que la petite 'shiru vivait chez lui... Quatre ans. Il s'en était passé des choses mais c'est vrai que depuis des mois, quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il ne voyait plus la jeune fille paumée qu'il avait rencontré le fameux jour dans cette cabine téléphonique quand il regardait Seshiru. Secouant rapidement la tête il se leva, prit des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après avoir enlevé son costume noir il entra dans la doucha et fit couler l'eau brûlante. Il avisera pour la brunette quand il sortira de la salle de bain.

* * *

Contemplant le mur blanc de sa chambre Seshiru était allongée sur la moquette. Parlant à Tayuya de tout et de rien, elle ne laisserait pas cet abruti lui mettre un coup au morale ! Ça non. Mais cet abruti comptait tellement pour elle... Plongée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas son amie l'appeler:

** " Oh ! Tu m'écoutes quand je parle !**

** -Oui... pardon tu disais ? **

**- Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ? **Proposa la rousse.

**- C'est gentil mais non... Ne t'inquiè..." **

La brune fut coupée par des coups donnés à sa porte. Elle accepta que la personne entre en prononçant un oui à travers la chambre. Les filles virent une tête passée l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant de voir le tuteur de Seshiru entrer véritablement. Ses cheveux argentés encore humides gouttaient à l'arrière de son cou pour venir parcourir le long de son dos et mouiller son tee-shirt blanc par la même occasion. Ses yeux améthystes se posaient sur la rousse et la salua avant de se poser définitivement sur l'adolescente dont il avait la responsabilité. Étant toujours allongée sur la moquette il la dominait de toute sa grandeur. Il lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda:

**"Ça te dit un resto ce soir ?" **

La brune sourit. Le resto elle s'en fichait pas mal, cela passait après. Ce qui la fit sourire c'était la façon dont il avait de s'excuser. Oui c'était sa façon, à lui. Hidan.


End file.
